


Marathon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rufioh shows Meulin one of his favorite shows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

“Why is this little girl wandering around a high school?”

“You’ll see. But it’s still kind of unclear how she got there.”

“So the elementary school isn’t just right next door?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The way the academy is laid out is pretty unclear too.”

Meulin frowns, but she stops asking questions as she has to read the subtitles. You decided to show her one of your animes, and there’s no way you’d let her watch the dubbed version. She seems to enjoy it. You’ve been marathoning this for approximately five hours now.

She laughs almost as soon as the little girl on screen opens her mouth. You can’t help but smile. Meulin’s laugh is actually super adorable, and you’re glad you’ve got to hear it so much because of this show. It’s worth having the computer rest uncomfortably on your knees as she curls up on her side, with her arm in your lap and her chin resting on your thigh.

Her commentary has been pretty entertaining and even thought provoking at times. (“Why does she have to pretend to be a boy to be in the club?” “Club Mom could probably be arrested for that, oh my god.”) Apparently, she’s really thinking about the show and really loving it. You’re glad she is. It would be a shame if she was bored by it.

As the episode goes on, she keeps asking questions. Almost halfway through, she rests her head on her arm like a pillow. You rest one of your hands on top of her head. Your fingers get tangled in her hair a little as you play with it. She lets out a noise as if she were about to hum but got too lazy to actually use her vocal chords. The sound reminds you of a purr.

“You tired, doll?” you ask. It is getting late, after all.

She whines slightly. “After this episode.” She lifts her head a little in an effort to seem more alert. You notice her focusing on the subtitles a little more carefully.

You chuckle at her. “That’s not even what I asked, but alright, if you insist.”

“I do insist!” The huge yawn that follows somewhat cancels out her conviction, but you let it go. It’s only ten more minutes. Surely she can stay up that long, you think. You continue playing with her hair as the show goes on, and she rests her head again.

Five minutes later, you look down and realize you were wrong. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is deep. You had no idea she’d be able to fall asleep so quickly, and with noisy speakers so close to her head. You turn them down a little, just in case she’s a light sleeper.

The episode is almost over though, and you’ve seen this show enough times that you don’t care about watching it to the end. You decide to just turn the laptop off and move it off of your legs. You would set it on the end table or the floor, but you’re afraid of moving too much. You don’t want to wake Meulin up. You don’t even move your hand out of her hair.

Your other hand lands on her waist, where it’s most comfortable. Your head falls back and to the side slightly. In the morning your neck will probably be aching, but you don’t care. Better that than disturb Meulin.

“Good night, doll,” you whisper, wishing you could plant a kiss to her temple before you nod off yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> They're watching Ouran HSHC btw jsyk


End file.
